Alex Rodgers
by phnxgrl
Summary: What is Rick Castle was not who we all thought him to be?
1. Chapter 1

June 2008

Alex Rodgers goes in to another of those nondescript government buildings which dot the DC landscapes.  
>After passing security he goes to the top floor of the Dept of Agriculture building. Using a special Key card he goes through a very well secured door. After passing row upon row of busy individuals keyed to their computer screens, he stops at the office of one Alexander Grady, Chief administrator. So it is says on the brass nameplate. Opening the door he scans the room. It is fairly small as gov't offices go. There is a file cabinet in on wall. No windows but still had plenty of light streaming from the above sky lights. A large mahogany crafted desk sits in the middle of the room. It looks very much out of place with the gov't issued furniture plus a large Persian Rug another anomaly.<p>

Alex stands on the side of the wall observing which he had been trained to do. There was a very large man squinting at his computer screen and issuing oaths at the machine. Alex Rodgers looks down at the man.  
>The Man finally tiring of the futility of his quest looks up. He has dark blue eyes, silver hair with streaks of brown and red. Creases in his face show a roadmap of worry and concern. Shoulders bunched together still having definition and musculature. Large hands grips the sides of the desk as if the desk as some wounded animal which needs to be put down.<p>

"Alex" says the man, "good I am glad you are here! The Old Man was getting impatient!"

Alex snorted and said, "Yeah, I know how he is like."

The man rooted through some files sitting haphazardly on his desk. Finally, he got fed up and looked at Alex, " I cant find a &*&$%*^& thing on this desk any more!"

Alex smiled and said, "You could put on your reading glasses"  
>He pointed to the top of his head the man following his gaze reached up and pulled the glasses down from their perch on the top of his head.<p>

The man continued rooting for another 5 minutes finally he found a thick file squinting at it he recognized that was not it! Oh there is is he exclaimed!

Alex being bored by this non action whipped out his cell phone and started playing a game it was one of those new Cell phone apps which was all the rage.

Finally, the man hands the correct file to Alex interrupting his game!

"Oh Man!"Alex exclaimed, " was going for the high score too! Alex pouted!

The man behind the desk said "Tough! This has priority! It comes from the Old Man himself!"

Alex picked up the offered file" What two pages? What kind of operation on has two pages in a dossier!"

The man replied, "one which has no body looking to add information!"

Alex waved the folder around stating, "what good it this? I could get better results if Wikied the name of the subject!"  
>Alex quite cross at his boss thought this dossier was a joke! It must be he thought but yet the Old Man wants him on it? Him the best agent the CIANSA had ever? This is a joke!

"Ok Boss enough of the fun and games Ha Ha we all have gotten the joke the Old Man is angry with me! Look That night in Budapest she meant nothing to me!"

The man Alex called Boss grimaced and said, "This is no joke! This person is needing our protection! You are assigned to get close to the subject and use all your abilities to keep this person safe without outing your true reason ok? This is going to be one of your hardest assignments! Your cover as the rich playboy author is still active correct?

Alex said, "Yeah it is active. I like writing. It works to remove those bugaboos which other agents live with nightly!"

The Boss looked at him and said, "Go get out of here are you not supposed to be somewhere soon?"

Alex left without the file, and said to himself, "Katerine Beckett you are mine!" 

The next day Alex ran to catch the Acela Express which would get into Grand Central around 7 seven that night!

Damn Alex said to himself I going to miss Alexis's recital!

Alexis is his pride and joy. The person he lived his whole career for. His Daughter of 14 and growing up fast!  
>I can not believe that the Old Man is doing this to me he mused while sitting on the train heading to NYC!<p>

A two page dossier! He looked at his cell phone. He brought up the name" Katherine Beckett!" Hmmm so she grad from NYU then did service academy then took a position with NYPD? Now a homicide detective? and I am suppose to protect this person? How? What is my in? Hmmm reads Russian literature... Strange a Police officer with Culture! Heh! Has a very dangerous job but how can I get close to her? I guess first off I need to do some surveillance. This is mighty thin

So Miss Beckett what are your likes and dislikes? I see by the recent photo you are attractive, Cute face and those Green eyes! very stunning! Alex thought of all the ways he could get involved in her life without her suspecting anything! The Old Man is crazy! Protection on this nobody police person! What is the catch? The Old Man did nothing without a good reason! Hmmm something about her face Alex starring at the picture there is a sadness crossing the face. The picture had captured a micro expression. Alex studied the photo. He brought up an app to zoom to various parts of the picture so Alex could discover what other hidden meaning was lurking there

At 6 Alex stopped what he was doing and called Home.

Hey Sweetie, Alex said into the phone

Hey Dad, the voice so young a sweet replied " Are you going to make the recital? You know I got first chair!

That is great sweetie but I am going to be late the Train comes in at 7 and there is still a 30 min drive to the auditorium.

Alexis voice quivered a bit when listening to the news of her father's late arrival. "That is ok Dad I am not involved in the first 20 mins anyways! I do hope to see you in the audience sometime soon though!"  
>Her voice brightened then when she said, "Do you wish to talk to Grams?"<p>

Alex said, "No, you can relay this message to her. I am sure she will be taking you to the recital soon!"

Alexis said, "Ok Dad I got to go and get ready! See you soon!"

Alex closed the phone and again brought up the picture hunting searching for anything to clue him in what she had hidden from the world. Hidden from everyone except me Alex thought!

Wait a minute the file said she read my books! That is the in! She's a Fan Girl! Great but now just appearing for a shoot will not work How can I get close?

Alex mused for another 30 minutes has the train came to a halt. Picking up his suitcase he exited from the train to hail a cab. Another 30 Minutes he was entering the auditorium.

Alex scanned the stage and spotted his Pride and Joy sitting watching the conductor! Looking for the signal to start her part of the piece.

Alex pulled out his phone and started videoing from the back of the theater the performance. He zoomed in on his Daughter's concentrating face. Then she began to move her bow with the precision which she had honed over these past years. The pride which came to Alex's face was illuminating.

Martha noticed her son Richard standing a few feet away. She called to him softly so that not too many other patrons were disturbed. Finally, she got his attention. Alex moved to sit next to her.

Alex continued videoing the rest of the performance! After the performance Alex stood to help his mother up and go to locate his wayward daughter!  
>No need there was a red comet streaking toward him!<p>

Wrapping her hands around his big chest she hugged him tight! Alex's arms wrapped around his daughter's thin frame saying Hi Pumpkin! Great performance!

Alexis after Hugging her father started talking very fast on how the performance was not up to her usual standards and that the second chair was flat and the conductor was rushing everyone like he had to be somewhere soon!

Alex looked at Alexis and said, "Slow down girl! I am glad you had a good performance! How about I treat everyone for a dessert at a very special place for both my special ladies!"

Alex chose to go to a small diner with his special ladies to get milk shakes and maybe a sundae!

Alexis being a vegetarian wanted to have soy milk for her shake!

Alex chuckled to himself Yes it is true the world famous ladies man is nothing but a Dad and proud of it! 

Alex busied himself with the business of fame for the next two weeks occasionally getting a email from that unlisted website. Opening the encryption key he read the content.

Hmmm Alex said to himself, The Old Man wants to know if I have made any progress with the assignment! All his regular ways of getting her attention had gone unnoticed so that meant he had to follow her at a discrete distance of course.

Alex sent an anonymous email back saying no luck in contact using other methods for this mission. There that should hold them off for awhile! As Alex busily looked at the pictures of the brunette he had been taking.

Here is one where she is at a particular gruesome crime scene! Alex studied all the photos. He noticed she is standing to the side before entering the crime scene eyes closed. Alex studied this picture closer she is holding her breath! What is this a ritual? Alex thought!

Alex started tailing her He noticed that she was in charge of a group they seem to be taking orders from her. One a medium build Hispanic short crew cut style hair. Hmmm Alex thought Special Forces I know that type well! Alex mused about his last encounter in the hills of Afghanistan dealing with drug dealers what was that logo Yes,a Black Dragon! Yes, they were the Dragon group! They were quite a crew!

Alex looked at the group gathered the ME had walked up to her a short Black woman sort of young seems to know what she is doing. She is pointing at the body Katherine is looking where she is pointing. Another person shorter than the Hispanic white patsy in color Possibly an Irishman. That makes sense Alex thought to himself Irish Policeman! How stereotypical!

Over the weeks Alex tailed them watching for any hint of danger!

One day in a mid November Blizzard she was called out to a crime scene in a cold abandon warehouse. The wind was really howling. Alex looking at them saw they were enjoying coffee.

Man Alex thought I sure wish I had some of that!

All of a sudden there was movement to his left a suspect Black male holding a gun pointed at the detectives. Quietly, Alex slipped behind the man and shoved him forward. His legs hitting the ice made him miss his shot and alerted the group to his presence. Alex kicked the assailant once again making him skid on the ice laying on his stomach! The group now investigating found the unconscious assailant.

Alex slipped away to observe how the ME described the man must have moved too quickly on the ice. Thus knocking him out. The gun retrieved was the murder weapon.

The Hispanic Man said, "Bro, this is my lucky day!"

The shorter Irishman asked "why"

The hispanic replied, "not only did the ice cause the shooter to fall but we have our Murderer too!"

The Irishman thought it was too neat.

Katherine looked at the shooter and saw what might have been a smeared boot print but it was so messed up that even CSU could not make anything from it!

Alex had a book launch coming up so he enlisted some local help just so he could keep the detective in view. Alex thought there got to be an in some way! This is so not working! Alex was almost caught by the detectives twice in the past few weeks.

His help alerted him on the night of the launch something is up with this latest crime scene! Alex thought this might be it! Alex listened carefully to what his help described to him. Murders like my books interesting! This could be it Alex thought.

Getting ready for the book launch Alexis and Martha in the Limo. He got ready to give them what the fan wanted the Rich Playboy Author! Hitting the red carpet the paparazzi were flashing photos everywhere and yelling for an quote! Rick Castle had arrived! Rick now talking to the press gave them a little hint of the surprises he had in store for his loyal fans!

Gina Cowan his ex wife and publisher for Black Pawn introduced him to his adoring fans!

Alexis tired of the glitz knowing full well this was not her Dad busied herself into a Physics Book. While sitting at the bar Martha her Grandmother was standing next to her saying that book sales are looking grim! Grabbing another flute of the bubbly!

Rick as everyone is now calling him stood next to his mother and daughter talking about how bored and predictable his books are becoming! "That is why I shot Derek Storm in the head! Gina complained so loudly when I told her!" Rick exclaimed.

Alex saw a signal from one of his helpers that the Police are heading his way!

Rick continued to say., "for once I would loved to have someone come up to me and say something different!"

Kate walked up to Alex and said, "Richard Castle, Detective Beckett NYPD I need you to come with me.

Alex whipped around and starred into those greener than green eyes he has been watching from afar for the past 6 months! As Rick he asked, "Where would you like me to sign?"

Kate turned him around and cuffed him to take him down to the police station.

Alex yelled at his Mother to take care of Alexis and he would be back soon it must be some misunderstanding! 

Alex as Rick surveyed the precinct and the holding cell he was now sitting in . Alex mused to himself as interrogation cells go this one is fairly cheerful! Of course that brought the memory of a not too pleasant interrogation by the hands of some ex Stazi working for a human trafficker a few years ago. No, that was not a good place! Alex inwardly shuddered keeping those memories at bay!

Detective Kate Beckett his assignment has walked into the room!

Kate began, "Mr. Castle do you know why you are here?"

"Because you are a rabid fan girl and want my autograph? By the way you do have the most beautiful color green eyes!"

Kate seeing this was going to be tougher than she thought said

"NO, Mr. Castle what can you tell me about your whereabouts"

Alex said," What time?"

Kate getting angry said,

"There is two people I deal with every day ones who make my life easier and ones who make it harder!  
>Those who make it harder wish they did not!"<p>

Kate laid out the photos of her latest crime victim!

Alex looked at the picture Yes his intel was correct someone was using his books as a template for Murder! Alex kicked himself in the head! Why did I not think of this sooner! I am sure there is a bunch of lowlifes I could have offed in the way of my books to make it seem I was not connected! Oh Well, I got my in anyway!

Alex spoke after looking over the crime scene,"Yes, I recognize this from Flower on her Graves However, if you notices the flowers..."

Kate cut him off, "OK so you admit knowing this victim?"

Alex said, "What? No! I am not connected in anyway with this gruesome acts! Who is this person?"

At this point Kate was interrupted by a Hispanic Detective Esposito another Murder had happened just like his book! As the Hispanic pointed at Alex.

Alex smiled and said, "I was here for his one so release me and I can try to help you!"  
>Alex put on his most disarming smile at Kate the same one which got him in trouble in Budapest !<p>

Kate seeing his dazzling smile had her stomach lurch as the butterflies were let loose in her body!  
>Kate looking not amused rolled her eyes and said to the Hispanic detective<p>

"He is clean let him loose!"

Alex then introduced himself to the Hispanic detective and asked, "Is she was always this way?"

Esposito said "Nah, she was nice to you. She must like you!"

Alex then rubbed his wrists to get the circulation moving in his hands and wrists.

Alex spotted the Captain of the precinct and moved to ask him some questions.

Alex introduced himself, "Hi I am Rick Castle, I see you have someone copying my books and committing murder though they are fairly obscure ones at that. I would like to help you catch whoever is doing this. I am sure my knowledge of these types of murders would be a valuable asset to NYPD. Plus as a world famous author I would write a piece telling of the heroics of the people in NYPD."

The captain thinking about the offer said, "Mr. Castle you have a deal!" Alex shook his hand.

The Captain motioned to Kate who was standing at the white board. The Captain said to Kate, "This is Mr. Castle he has graciously will lend us assistance on this case!"

Kate started to protest but the Captain pulled ranks and said,"It is done detective, now play nice!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed then thought Okay a civilian what am I going to do with you!

Kate said, " Since I am stuck with you lets see what can you do to illuminate these murders?"

Kate walked over to the whiteboard with an come hither walk which if she meant to or not Alex did not know. However, the effect was instantaneous.

Man is this girl good! What an actress! She could teach the fem fatale at the agency something about seduction thought Alex. This is going to be a fun assignment! Whoa! down boy do not show yourself to be over eager. Remember what your instructor at the Farm said! Less is More! Oh, but does she have more!

Alex appreciating the view followed behind Kate to stand in her personal space but slightly to the left and behind so that she could be aware of his presence but not actually see him unless she turned directly toward him. Besides Alex thought she still has to be able to pull her weapon which is on her right side. Alex noticed the bulk and outline of the Sig which the detective favored! Yes it definitely defined that part of her anatomy just fine!

Alex stood next to Kate studying her as she stood then slumped against her desk! Not taking her eyes off the board she slowly opened her mouth to speak. Alex was staring at her intently the curvature of the lips the arching of the mouth the redness yep all signs of arousal! Alex loved how simple biology was always at play whenever contact was made! She is not even aware of it Alex thought!

Kate resigned herself I have no leads Hope this guy has something wait a minute did not he say he had fans? Of course it could be a deranged fan.

Kate seated herself at her desk and asked Rick to a seat next to it! Alex broken out of his thoughts looked around and found a chair. Great Alex thought another surplus gov't hard as nails chair! My bums are going to be numb on this one! Yeah, so it is a hard chair it was not as bad as sitting on the Ice floe in the Arctic Ocean for 7 days huh? You can handle the chair! Alex thought!

Alex sat and starred at Kate thinking what is it that you have hidden! The photos just does not do you justice. Alex noticed the emotions which washed over her face it was fascinating! This woman is such an open book! Alex thought. I could stare at her face forever.

Kate noticing Alex staring at her started to feel uncomfortable wiggled slightly in her chair. What is it with this guy? she thought The Fan Girl in her did a scream and swoon!

Mr. Castle ...

Alex quickly interrupted and said, "since we are working together please call me Rick!"

Kate flustered by the suddenness of his speaking continued as if he did not say anything.

Mr. Castle you have lots of fans correct?

Alex said, Yes, I have a whole dept to deal with the fan mail! There is several categories: the ones who want recommendations, or the ones for marriage proposals I kind of like that one group, the ones which give suggestive pictures and phone numbers then there is the creepy kind!"

Kate taken back by the descriptions continued

"I would like to get all the fan mail from the last month maybe there is a clue!"

Alex shifted in the uncomfortable chair and said, "That can be arranged. How soon do you need them?"

Kate shifted in her chair uncomprehending what he just said because Rick's knees had just brushed against hers and the electricity jolts were immediate! No she thought! I will not surrender to my baser instincts this time!

Kate said, "Er as soon as possible? Look it is getting late we need to wrap this up and we can continue in the morning!" Not taking her eyes off his blue smoldering eyes.

Alex staring at Kate's amazing green hazel eyes said, "Yes it is late I do need to get home to my family."

Kate thought to herself family this guy has a family? Kate squeeked, "Family?" Wait did I say that outloud? Oh Yes I did CRAP!

Alex said nonchalantly, " Yes a family I have a daughter and a mother who lives with me!"

Kate thought poor kid. Kate rose from her chair and gathered her things and put on her heavy coat. It was past midnight and it is cold outside in NY in this time of year.

Kate said, "Come On Riiiiick lets take you home since I doubt you would be able to catch a cab and you did not have a car at the party I took you from!"

Alex accepted the car ride. In the elevator He stood close to Kate an breathed in the smell from her hair! Cherries he thought! This is going to be fun! Alex thought!

Kate got into a crown vic parked under the precinct and opened the door for Rick.

Alex looked at the car. Hmmm sturdy construction, 428 v8 under the hood, snow tires yep this baby could take a beating!  
>Alex lowered his tired bums on to the cold plastic seat which protested his weight! Ouch! This seat is more uncomfortable than that chair! A few moments later they arrived at his SoHo address!<p>

Kate said the first words on the whole trip, See you tomorrow please do not forget about the fan mail arrangements!"

Alex looked again at those tired but brilliant sea green eyes, "Yes detective I will see you in the morning!"

Alex entered the loft and immediately noticed the horrible noise coming from the parlour!

Alexis sitting at the kitchen Island with her Physics book still open looked at her father and said" How was it in the big house?"

Alex grabbing some whipped cream from the fridge and placing some in his mouth said, "I was not in the jail! I am consulting for the NYPD there seems to be a maniac who is using my books to commit their murders!"

Alexis looked at her father as if he grew 3 heads and 8 arms said, "Consulting?"

Alex turned to his daughter motioned if she wanted any of the whipped cream which she shook her head no then put more in his mouth.

Alex said, "Yes, consulting that pretty detective needs my help!"

At that point the sounds coming from the parlour got exceedingly loud!

Alex said, "what is up with the noise?"

Alexis removed her ear plugs and said, "Grams found him at the party and decided to drag him here to continue the party!"

Alex looked forlorn and said, "I am tired you should be too!" pointing at his daughter.

She agreed with him and closed her book. She reached out and hugged her dad.

"Wait" Alex said, "let me take you to bed now jump on!" As he turned his back showing her her awaiting steed was ready! 

Alexis never tired of getting piggyback rides from her father no matter what the time or how big she has become!

Alexis climbed on top of her father's back.

Alex said feeling the weight of his little girl drop on to his back. "Are you ready?" She barely felt like any weight at all! She was though 110 pounds and about 5' 5" now. So it was some weight but nothing like that East German weightlifter I had to carry across 15 miles of Tundra! Now that was some weight! Alex thought.

Alex strode up the stairs Alexis giggling all the way! To the second floor hallway where she surprised him and jumped off! Holding on to her arm Alex swung his little girl down the hallway with her feet clad in socks slipping and sliding down the hallway as they came to her room door. Opening it with his left hand he pulled on the right arm which had the effect of lifting her off her feet and depositing her on her bed right next the Monkey Bunky!

Alexis was laughing so hard and breathing hard too after that fun ride!

Alex thought I will never tire of taking my little girl to bed this way! "Ok fun time is over you have to get ready for bed " Alex held his daughter with another hug as she got up off the bed. He kissed the top of her head and said, "goodnight Angel!"

Alex smiling left the room. Knowing his little angel would be soon asleep dreaming big dreams! Alex went downstairs and as he did the noise which is his Mother is getting louder and louder! Alex crossed into his office. Ignoring the noise, Pulled out his laptop and started to type. This woman is inspiring. I loved how she is so slutty! Alex talking about the character in his head for his next best seller! Yes, a name Nik...Nicole...Nikki! That is it Nikki she she does look like a Nikki! Now for the last name hmmmm fire burns smolder nah none of those are good enough warmer colder combustion heat! Yes that is it Nikki Heat Detective by day Stripper by night!

Alex started typing away for the next few hours by the time he had finished he had a good outline and several chapters locked away on the hard drive and flash drive for back up plus the server at Black Pawn. Alex sent two emails one to his publisher with the outline and shuddered thinking about that Ice Queen! The other to his publicist Paula, she needs to send all the fan mail for the last month to the precinct in the morning. Then thinking about the Old Man went to the website and typed into the encryption a new message! "Made contact will proceed with details soon!" There that will make the Old Man happy! Still wondering what is it about this detective. Alex thought back to those jolts of electricity he felt and was certain she felt too! Oh well, I have to get up soon so I need to get some sleep Alex closed the laptop and left the office at that point he noticed the loft was no longer noisy. I guess the guest had left the party! Alex shrugged and entered his masculine styled bedroom stripping of his tux he got into the shower and as he used his shampoo his thoughts strayed to the young detective and the smell of cherries. Alex awaken from his musing finished the shower and got into bed. Yes tomorrow will be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex awoke in the morning the sun was shining and it was 9 am! So much for an early start Alex mused as he headed for the shower! After the shower he looked in the mirror 2 days of growth looked back at him! Alex shrugged another day not shaving will not kill me! Besides the ladies enjoy the bad boy character! Alex thought! Then he added Especially that hot one I am meeting at the precinct later.

Alex got dressed in his nice Armani Suit and his crisp blue striped shirt. Checking his laptop in his office to see if there was any replies to his emails. There were 2 one from Paula saying she sent 18 boxes of his fan mail to the precinct. One from Gina the ex wife! She loved this new character and outline plus the few chapters she had already sent to the editors. Also wants to know when the rest will be ready? Deadlines are looming! Alex inwardly groaned at that news.

Alex then checked the website to see if the Old Man had noticed. Yep he did and there is a reply. Pulling up the encryption key Alex quickly deciphered the message. "Good work continue assignment don't blow it!" Alex chuckled to himself! Oh, I know exactly what I am doing!

Alex left the loft with a spring in his step and talked briefly to the doorman Bob. Alex loved to swap stories with Bob and he kept Alex informed on all the things happening in the building! Bob called a cab for Alex as soon as he stepped to the door for the conversation.

"Hello Bob", said Alex with a smile, "how is the building doing today anything exciting?"

Bob replied, "Hi not much happening but the night guy said you were out with a very hot babe last night but did not stay?"

Alex inwardly groaned but kept his smile on his face and voice, "Yeah she just gave me a lift. She is a police detective!"

Bob was concerned, "A police detective?"

"Yeah that is where I am heading right now", Alex added.

Bob asked, "Are you in any trouble because Leon my brother in law knows this lawyer who can..."

Alex holds up his hand, "No, I am not in any trouble but if I were you would be first to know."

Bob smiles and said, " Your cab is here, Have a good day Mr. Castle.

Alex slipped the doorman a 20 for the talk and for the calling of the cab.

Bob beamed as he received the tip.

Alex pulled out his cell phone and quickly added two numbers to the call list. He then pulled up an app for the latest game while riding in the cab taking him to the precinct. By the time he got to the precinct it was nearly 10 AM.

Quickly exiting the cab he walked into the precinct. The Office of the Desk named Murphy.

Murphy said, Welcome to the 12th precinct what can a help you with today?

Alex replied , "Hi Officer Murphy I am Rick Castle. I am here to assist the Homicide division. I think a Det Beckett should have a badge for me?"

Officer Murphy looked at the list of authorized visitors and located his name and had Rick Castle sign his name in the visitor log.

Officer Murphy remarked, "My wife is one of your biggest fans she would love to have an autograph."

Alex thought of course she is most of the married women in Manhattan are my fans! Not that I can complain but it is a bit a nuisance.

Alex smiled and said, "Do you have something to write on?" Pulling out his favorite pen and ready to sign.

Officer Murphy said, "No, all I got are these sign in sheets and there is not enough of them to spare one."

Alex looked a bit sad thinking he would not get his autograph for his wife. Thinking quickly Alex said, "I could get one with a photograph sent to her would she like that?"

Officer Murphy said, "Yeah, It would make her day and my night too! If you know what I mean?"

Alex said, "OK , let me get your address and I will have my people send you one."

Officer Murphy started reciting his home address as Alex typed the email to Paula. Sending the email Alex looked up and shook the Officer Murphy's hand

Officer Murphy brightened and said, "My first Name is Patrick. Thanks Mr. Castle!"

Alex thought you have to cultivate assets anywhere you go. You might as well be pleasant about it.

Alex said, "Please call me Rick, Patrick. If you work the desk you will begin to see a lot of me"

Officer Murphy said, "Thanks Rick have a good day!"

Alex said, "Same to you Patrick."

Alex moved to the elevator and thought it is really slow. I do need a bit of a work out. I am getting a bit tight in the muscles. Yes, but taking the stairs will show them how much in condition you are cautioned another side of Alex's brain. Yes, the Old Man was adamant on that point no slip ups! So Alex waited impatiently for the slow elevator to arrive.

Finally the cranky elevator did it's job and deposited Alex on the correct floor. As Alex looked around he spotted the Pretty detective siting at her desk. It looks like the mail had arrived. Alex smirked to himself. I must remind myself to give Paula a raise!

Alex found that uncomfortable gov't issued chair and sat down. Kate looked up at the new arrival.

"Mr. Castle, I am happy you chose to join us!" Kate said with much sarcasm.

Esposito hearing his Boss's voice looked up nudged his partner to make him aware what was going on at his boss's desk.

Esposito said, "Bro, 20 on the boss she will roll her eyes in the next 5 minutes."

Ryan looking over at Rick and Kate said, "No way that is a sucker bet."

Esposito then said, "She is such a control freak and he is such a loose canon! This is going to be so much fun to watch!"

Ryan agreed and said, "Yeah, it will be better than Shark Week! "

Esposito then tried to look busy as their Boss looked over at them narrowing her eyes and giving them both a death stare.

Kate said, " Enough you two, don't you have some letters to read? If not, I can assign you to dumpster diving detail for the next 2 weeks!

Both detectives busily grabbed a letter and pretend to read it!

Ryan nudged his partner and said "Bro, it would look more convincing if you had the letter opened was not upside down!"

Esposito quickly turn the letter over and said, " This one it does not matter which way you look at it!"

Ryan looking at that particular letter noticed some of the same lettering and pictures of the crime scenes!

Ryan got up dragging Esposito with him to show Kate the letter they have found!

Kate looking at the letter and the envelope said, "Send this to CSU and have them print it!"

Alex looked at Kate and said, "how long will CSU take to print this and get back to us a result?"

Kate looked at Alex perplexed and said, "there are protocols and procedures to follow if we are lucky in maybe a week!"

"A week?" Alex exclaimed. "That will not do!" Alex whipped out his cell phone and called his buddy the Mayor.

Esposito standing over Kate said, "He has the mayor on speed dial!"

Alex finishing his call said, "they will get right on it and should have results in a few hours at most!"

Alex thought here comes trouble! Kate does not look happy.

Kate narrowed her eyes on Rick and Poked him in the chest, "We do not jump in front of all the other detectives in this area needing their results for their cases too! Do not do that again!"

Alex sensing a problem decided to defuse it with Humor.

Alex said , Do you have any fun? Alex already knew she did not. Since he had been tailing her for the past 6 months. Only activity he had seen was some journey to books stores, mundane things like laundry and groceries and very few other places! The girl needs to live a little and I am just the guy to make it happen! Alex thought.

Just then a call came in another detective interrupted,"Beckett, Midtown they just found another on."

Kate looked at Rick and said, "come on, we have a crime scene to get to.

Alex got up and was thankful to get out of that uncomfortable chair! He was not looking forward to getting goosed by the detectives mobile bad seat!

Alex and Kate entered the crime scene Alex to the left and behind Kate but still very close!

Alex seeing the body floating in the pool with a knife stuck in her back said, "Death of a Prom Queen"

Kate turned and said, " Stay here and observe"

Alex agreed. Kate moved to where the other detectives were conferring with witnesses. The medical examiner was had just started to look at the body from the pool.

Alex moved closer to the body and observer it's condition. Hmmm he thought. The medical examiner the short petite pretty African American woman he had been observing from afar looked up at him Clearing her throat.

Alex looked at her and said, "Hi I am Richard Castle. I am consulting."

The small black woman pulled off her glove and said" Richard Castle the author?"

Alex said," On my better days"

The woman offered her hand and said, "Lanie Parish, Medical Examiner, I love your books, You know you have a real gift for the details of death."

Kate noticing that Rick did not stay put came over and told him, "I thought I told you to stay put!"

Alex replied, "I got lonely!" Alex observed that the body was dead before the knife and plunged into the water and said so to both Kate and Lanie.

At that time the phone rang. The print got a hit. The print belonged to Kyle Cabot in Brooklyn.

Kate and Alex rushed to the apt of Kyle Cabot. Kate told Rick to stay in the car.

Alex said he would and also added scouts honor!

Kate and the uniforms plus the other detectives ran into the building and knocked on the suspect's door.

Kate yelled, NYPD! Open up! Kate then Kicked in the door!

The apt of Kyle Cabot is a mess but what was worse was the shine to his hero "Richard Castle"

Alex entering the apt after the police rushed it looked into the room and exclaimed," Ooh that is freaky" Alex thought not really as bad as the bad voodoo priest's room in Haiti. Now that was freaky!

Kate heard pounding and found there suspect in a closet banging his head against the wall.

The suspect was in no condition to talk. However, there was evidence in the apt linking him to all the crimes.

Alex knew this was not right! A person this obsessed would never make any mistakes but the murderer did. So there has to be a reason!

Back at the precinct they were closing the case!

Alex spoke up, "You have the wrong guy!"

Kate ignoring his comment said "In the real world if you find a guy standing over the body with a gun he usually is the one who did it!"

Alex was leaving for the night because tonight was poker night with his author friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving the precinct Alex started reviewing the day.

First, I screwed up! Alex berated himself. How can I be so stupid! I have to figure out a plan so that I am there to protect but not staying put in the damn car. She knows I am going to defy her commands. So is it necessary for her to trust me? Alex remembered doing protection detail on that little Iranian chemical worker. He was not half as hard as this assignment Alex thought. But this is the reason the Old Man chose me right! Doing the impossible without looking like I am?

How can I protect her if she is going to be running head long into buildings?

Alex mused while entering building.

Bob the doorman was standing outside the door. Opened the door and gave Alex's a big smile.

"Hi, Mr. Castle pleasant weather we are having?"

Alex broken out of his thoughts said, "What it is 9 degrees out and the wind is blowing hard. This is your idea of a pleasant weather?"

Bob chuckled and said, " At least it is not like my brother's place in Vermont. He has to deal with 8 ft snow drifts this year. I doubt the snow has not quit up there since October!"

Alex looked at him and said, "Yes, It is all the matter of perspective."

Bob agreed.

Alex thought about that idea of perspectives and expectations. Yes, that is what a person like me deals with people's expectations and perceptions of me. People will underestimate me because I am perceived as a lowly author with no training. I could make that to my advantage.

Alex enter the loft which was strangely quiet for once. There was no caterwauling coming from the parlour. Nor is there a small red headed child sitting on the kitchen island. Hmmm, that is strange Alex thought as the hairs started to raise at the back of his neck. Slowly, advancing stealthfully he rounded the Corner to be accosted by a Person clad in Fencing Gear!

Engard! Sir Robin! The figure screamed!

Alex chuckled to himself and saw the epee sitting on the table next to his mask and gloves!

Donning the gloves and mask the duel was on! Alex quickly did a leg lift and brought his foot down on the pommel of the blade spinning it into the air! Which Alex deftly caught with one hand!

Alex drew the weapon and crossed swords with his opponent!

Alex sneered, " We meet again on the battle of Honor Sir Alexis! This time you WILL retreat!"

The clad figure shouted ," Never, let the duel to the death begin!"

The battle between the two raged on and on until the phone rang.

Stopping to catch his breath Alex gave a hefty salute to his opponent which had as he said would flee the battle.

Alexis pulled off her mask laughing and rushed to answer the phone.

Alex mused she is now 15. There are not going to be many more of these encounters left before she is gone. Alex thought of all the fun things he and his daughter had engaged in over the years. She did not know it but Alex had been secretly training her to one day be a competent a spy as he was. He has committed her to a very strict regime of strength training and exercise. He had created flexibility exercises which were fun but very useful. He had encourage her to learn several foreign languages. Currently she was learning French on top of Spanish and Chinese she had already mastered. Yes, I am very proud of her accomplishments. Next will come surveillance training.

Alex had already booked time at the Ranch so that she can hone her tracking and shooting with a real gun. Yes, The Old Man would be so proud of his accomplishment!

Alex got ready for the poker night with his author fiends. And Yes, he thought. They certainly are fiends at poker but they are also very useful at times with plots and character development.

Alexis came down and announced she was off to study with Paige her best friend for a upcoming Chemistry test,

Alex gave his daughter a hug and a kiss saying, "I will be late tonight so if you have any problems you will call me!"

Alexis laughed and said, " Ok , Dad you do know this is a sleep over?"

Alex chuckled then said, "of course now scoot before the guys get here."

Alexis bounded out of his arms and exited the door as the first guest arrived.

Patterson look appreciative at his daughter and said, "Rick, she is getting quite grown up!"

Alex not wanting to think of that said, "Yes, she is. Now who is ready to get parted from their money?" as he rubbed his hands together with glee.

Alex ushered Patterson to the table as the rest of the honored guest had arrived.

During the poker game Alex was consumed by the events of the day. It just did not add up.

Patterson noticing how distracted Rick was got his attention because it was his bid.

"I know that look",Patterson said, "You are having plot problems. Why not talk it out and see what we can do about it?"

Cannell added , "besides we are taking most of your money anyways we might as well be helpful."

So Alex outlined the events of the day and added the police are thinking it is done.

Patterson said, "That is awful where is the twist and what sort of plot is this?"

Cannell added, "I just know your readers will not buy that the suspect was so careful to leave no evidence but yet he sends a letter with his fingerprint on it? I just don't buy it."

Alex said, "Yes, there has to be someone who thinks the guy they have accused is innocent. That person needs to dig out the truth. And I know exactly who that person is!"

Alex seeing a solution finally pushes all the chips in and lays down a full straight thus winning the night.

The poker game ends and Alex bids them all good night.

Alex goes to his study and pulls out his laptop and begins to finish several chapters in his new book. The then sent a email to Gina with the completed chapters now on the Black pawn server.

About 3 in the morning, It hit him. The problem of Police and their methods will let a murderer go free!

The first murder was one of convenience. The second was a murder of passion. The third was a murder of convenience. This is a smoke screen thought Alex. The idea if you have one murder then you have a murderer so the police will look for a suspect with motive and opportunity. Two murders then it is looking more like a serial killer. Three murders that means a psychopath then the idea of motive goes out the window and the profile is the solution! That is exactly what happened here the police were blinded by the other two murders so they went with the profile. The guy they arrested did fit the profile. The evidence in his apt was planted! This guy did not do it!

Thus the real murder was the one of passion! Tomorrow, I must look at those crime photos again!

In the morning Alex got up. Dressed quickly and headed in to the precinct.

Officer Murphy was at his post. Holding on to a thank you note. And a book too.

Alex said, " Good morning Patrick what do you have here?"

Officer Murphy said," It is a note from my wife I was hoping to give this to you since I hear they solved the case and you will be leaving us soon. Also I brought my wife's copy of your latest book if you would be so nice to sign it for her?"

Alex took out his favorite pen and signed the book and took the thank you note from Patrick. And said, "Do not be so certain about not seeing me around. I think I am going to be a permanent fixture around here for a good long while ."

Alex then said himself screw the elevator and ran up the stairs. Getting to the fourth floor. He stopped outside the door and collected himself. It would not do to show them I came up the stairs. Remember he thought they have to think I am weak and decedent.

Alex opened the door and moved over to Kate's desk and started looking for those crime photos. Yes, there they are while he stealthfully removed them only to be caught by Kate crossing to her desk.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Oh, I came by to say goodbye and give you a present", Alex said.

"You once asked me why was I here? I was here for you," Alex then kissed her on the cheek and walked off.

Kate momentarily stunned looked that the present it was of Storm Fall the latest book by her favorite author. That Author had just kissed me too thought Kate. Well, I should look at the dedication.

Nah, not now but later at home in my Bath that would be the time Kate mused

Now let me see what he was doing in my desk. I know this guy did not do it. Let me look at the crime scene photos again. What they are missing! Why that no good person. He distracted me with this gift so he could get those photos. He was wanting them for his collection.

Kate got a search warrant and headed over to his loft but he was not there however, the door man was very helpful saying Mr. Castle was at the New York Public Library.

Heading over there She found him red handed with the crime photos.

"Ah Ha", said Kate," found you with the evidence what do you have to say for yourself? I thought you were a nice guy"

Alex surrendered with a sheepish grin on his face," You got me. The photos tell a different tale. You do have the wrong guy. I just wanted to see the photos to make sure for myself. You can have them back. I was going to return them."

Kate still being mad said, "you should have asked for them. Now you have stolen them and you will be arrested! Two uniformed officers took Alex down to the precinct for booking!

A few hours later Kate had relented and allowed Rick out of the holding cell.

Alex was confronted by his Mother and Daughter standing along side the Detective Kate and the precinct Captain.

The first to speak was Martha, his mother.

"Oh, Richard what have you done? These people will drop the charges as long as you do not do anything like this again!"

Alex looked at the Captain and addressed him, " Is that right captain?"

The Captain nodded.

"Ok lets go", Alex said wrapping around his arms around both his mother and daughter.

In the car Alexis said, "Dad, if you are going need me to bail you out of the slammer. You will need to raise my allowance by a lot!"

Martha added, "Mine too!"

Alex was thinking about the second murder and it was the one he was looking up an Allison Tisdale the daughter of Real Estate mogul Jonathan Tisdale. Someone knew her and targeted her. So who profited from the crime? Tomorrow, Alex thought he was going to get an appointment to see Jonathan Tisdale to ask him some questions.

Meanwhile, Kate was doing the same process at the precinct and came up with exactly the same plan in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex getting home took a long hot shower to remove the stink of the holding cell. After the shower, Alex went into his study and stayed there for another 3 hours.

Alexis hearing the familiar tapping of keys sighed her dad was back to writing again. All is right with the world. It has been 6 months since he picked up that laptop she thought. I am so glad he has something to do. I have been so exhausted keeping him busy! Alexis really loved her Dad but sometimes she mused he could be a bit childish. As she read though his latest chapters.

About 2 in the morning Alex was done with the manuscript and Gina will be so pleased it came in well before her deadline. I think it is one of my better books Alex thought as he took a sip of brandy to congratulate himself for finishing the book. I think I made a record. Only 7 days from inspiration to finished product. Alex made sure it was on the servers at Black pawn then sent an email to Gina so the editors can have a look at it. Alexis as her role as proofreader had done her job admirable as usual.

Alex then closed the laptop and headed to bed. Paula sent an email confirming an appointment with Jonathan Tisdale at 11 tomorrow.

Kate having gotten home decided to unwind and took the gift book out of the box and looked at the dedication:

To KB

Thanks for the lessons

Richard Castle.

Kate looked that that dedication and wondered what lessons did that rich spoiled aristocratic person learn from me? Oh well, a cryptic dedication I guess it goes with the idea of being mysterious.

Kate then got her bath ready and had placed scented candles around the tub and plenty of bubbles in the tub. Yes, Kate thought just the right prescription to remove the day's worries and grime too!

Later Kate was still turning the page. Yes, she thought I can not put his book down. He maybe a bit of a bad boy but he sure knows how to keep someone interested. However, this water is getting cold. I must leave this tub. Kate got out and wrapped herself in a warm towel. She did her evening ritual to get ready for bed. She then grabbed the book so she could continue reading. About 4 in the morning she finished the first read. She knew that book will be read again and again and fairly soon too. It was that kind of Richard Castle book.

Alex got up and checked his phone for any texts or anything new on the several websites he subscribed. Nothing new but sales of Storm Fall were higher than expected. I guess Gina will be pleased she has the new manuscript and the sales are very good! I should not hear from that lady Dragon in awhile. I hope Alex thought. Alex looked at his watch I have an hour before my appointment to see Jonathan Tisdale why not go out for a walk?

The weather was worst than the other day as he hit the lobby. I guess a walk is out of the question. Alex turned to see Bob hard at work ordering him a cab. There was little time for pleasantries with Bob today so Alex thanked him slipped the 20 and left as the cab arrived.

A few minutes later Alex was deposited in the front of one of Jonathan Tisdale many large buildings which dot the New York landscape. The email said to go to the 2nd floor receptionist and there will be a private elevator to take him up to the penthouse where Jonathan's offices were in this particular building. Alex already had acquainted himself with the layout of the building and plotted several escape routes in his head. Old habits die hard mused Alex. Of course one can not be too careful.

Entering the building he went through security and ended up in front of an attractive receptionist.

Alex said, "Richard Castle I have an appointment with Mr. Tisdale for 11."

At that moment he heard "Detective Kate Beckett NYPD I have a few questions to ask Mr. Tisdale" as she showed her badge to the receptionist. Kate looked at Rick and Alex looked back and said," Er this is not what you think it is but it is actually..."

Kate at the elevator door said , "Are you coming?"

Alex quickly crossed into the open elevator door and brushed hand against her. She visibly stiffened on the contact as if jolted with electricity. Alex looked at the detective. She was tired had bags under her eyes. She looked like she did not sleep at all. This case was not what kept her up but it was something occupying her time. Oh it is my book! Of course, she is such a fan she HAD to read it all the way though as soon as possible!

Soon the elevator dinged and the doors opened up to a large room with lots of scale models of building which were built or those in construction. On the walls there were several pictures with him receiving awards and talking with important city fathers.

"Jonathan Tisdale I am Detective Kate Beckett and this is Mr. Castle we need to ask you a few questions", Kate said.

Mr Tisdale looked up and said, "certainly but I do not know how much I can add that was not already said to the other detectives."

Kate asked a series of innocuous questions.

Alex interrupted, "how much money are you worth? Conservative estimates put you over 100 million correct?"

Mr. Tisdale answered, "I do not follow the day to day worth but Yes I do well but Allison never wanted my money she gave it all to charity. So if money was motive she did not have any."

Alex thought a moment then asked , "If you died what would happen to the money?"

Mr. Tisdale looking very tired and weak said, "It would be divided half going to my charities the other half would go to my children er my son."

Kate getting impatient said, " Thank you for your time."

Getting out on the street the day weather has stopped and sun came out.

Alex spying a hot dog vendor said, "I am hungry do you want a hot dog?"

Kate being fed up grabbed the end of Rick's nose and pulled hard.

Alex feeling the pain was about to remove the offending hand and feed it back to her! Alex thought wait that would cause too many questions remember be weak!

Alex then said his safe word three times and pretended to be hurt!

Alex then said, "What was that for?"

Kate said, "what with those questions back there?"

Alex explained how that the man was dying. . He was wearing a wig and makeup and looking extremely sickly thin. Alex thought yes I have seen many dying men and he is definitely one. Alex thought of the polonium poisoning of the Romanian Gymnast yep he looked like that.

Alex asked, "did you interview the son?"

Kate answered, " There was no need!"

Alex and Kate replied in unison, "Until Now"

Alex sat again in that uncomfortable passenger seat of Kate's car as then headed to Jonathan's Tisdale son Harrison's work address.

Getting to the address Kate and Alex walked up to the foreman on the dock.

Kate Identified herself and Rick to the man who they learned was Harrison Tisdale.

Harrison told them he was out of the country when the murders took place.

Kate was very suspicious of Harrison because why would he have an alibi in place?

Alex and Kate went back to the precinct to check on Harrison's alibi.

Kate found out that the alibi has stuck.

Alex drawing on his vast knowledge of how to trick the passport problem said "That does not prove anything he has a second passport."

While Alex thought yes, like I have about 12 at last count but they are hidden in various safe houses around the city.

The team rushed to Harrison Tisdale work only to learn he had left immediately to his home after their interview!

Kate and Alex headed to the court to find Judge Markaway. Kate convinced the judge to sign the warrant to include Harrison Tisdale home and work locations. Alex even offered his back to have the judge sign on it.

Rushing to the home address Kate tricked Rick into staying put in the car by handcuffing him to the car. Kate then ran into the building. Alex thought handcuffs are not that hard to break and slip free but then there are all those nasty questions to answer. Ah I got it. I have a spare handcuff key in my wallet. Oops I dropped it! Ah now I got it! What is this I see the suspect is climbing down the fire escape with what looks like the evidence they need? I must stop him!

Kate looking around the room saw that Harrison had gone down the fire escape. Kate yelled for the suspect to halt as Alex ran by holding on to his shoe. Alex got into a scuffle and allowed the suspect to capture him. Alex thought I need him to confess. So Alex started spinning the story how he was not allowed to get the money he needed for his business to stay afloat but Allison would get the money and give it to charity money which he could used much better than some save the whale type charity. It was not fair and how he set up Kyle for the fall.

Once Kate heard the confession Alex got into action and removed the gun from his head as he was out of sight from Kate. With two quick movements of his head hitting the nose and his hand reach up to the gun placing the safety on then twisted the gun out of the suspect's hand.

Kate was relieved when Alex came around the corner unhurt and the suspect was incapacitated.

Kate struck and Poked Alex twice showing her affection toward him.

Kate said , "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Alex smiling thought No Way he was too inexperienced in self defense to be much of a challenge.

Alex said, "The safety was on. I was perfectly safe!"

Kate asked," why did you not tell me that?"

Alex said,"You needed to hear the confession first!"

Kate said,"well this is it."

Alex said in his most sexy voice," It does not have to be we could go to dinner and debrief each other"

Kate said," Why Castle so I could be one of your conquests?"

Alex said "Or I yours"

Kate holding out her hand said "I was great working with you Castle."

Alex said, "that is too bad It would have been great."

Kate moved up to his ear and whispered in a the sexiest voice possible, " You have no idea!"

Alex watched as the detective walked away with a definite feminine wiggle to her walk.

Alex getting home called the mayor's office and talked to Bob in getting him permission to tail Detective Beckett as research for his newest series of books based on a heroine like detective Beckett!

Bob thought it was a great idea and set the wheels into motion.

Kate arriving at the precinct was called into the Captain office.

The Captain said, "you have a fan. Rick Castle is basing his next set of books on you."

Kate said, "Should I be honored?"

The Captain said, " Don't be he has to do research on you."

Kate said " What No! Sir, he is like a nine year old on a sugar rush. He it totally incapable of taking anything serious"

The Captain said," But he did help solve this case. And when the Mayor is happy the commissioner is happy and when the commissioner is happy I am happy. Do I make myself clear?

Kate said, "How long Sir?"

The Captain said, "Well it is up to him"

Kate turned around and saw Rick standing there smiling.

Alex knew mission accomplished I am now in. I am sure the Old Man will be please on my progress.

Alex was feeling very self satisfied!


End file.
